zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf/Ch. 3
Chapter 2 --- Chapter 3 --- Chapter 4 Part 1 Later in the evening, at the gates of Hyrule Castle, Link, Zenai and his guards were just approaching them. The prince, still on his horse, rapped on the double doors, and they opened up to allow for entry. Then the group walked into the castle grounds. Link had always wanted to see Hyrule Castle, and its grounds and interior, but this wasn't how he had planned to do it. Zenai then dismounted his horse and gestured for Link to follow suit. He obeyed without question, trying not to look like he was in pain. "You'll be staying in the dungeons until I decide otherwise," said Zenai. Link merely glared at the arrogant prince. The two, along with the guards, then entered the castle. However, neither of them had noticed the strange, dark figure that was watching them from atop the castle battlements. It jumped and landed cat-like on the ground, then snuck towards the castle. Agilely scaling a tree near one of the windows, it continued its observation of Link and Zenai. The figure was dressed in a black cloak that obscured most of its features, except for a long pair of horns, and eyes that burned like malignant flames... Inside the castle, Zenai and his guards were leading the captive Link towards another door. "The dungeons are down here," said Zenai, opening the door. The stairway was lit by torches, and the air smelled old and musty. The guards forced Link down the stairs and across the hall, coming to one of the cells. One of the guards opened the cell door, and Link was shoved roughly inside. "Have fun, peasant," said Zenai as the cell door slammed shut. "You'll see me again soon." Link sighed again. "I can hardly wait," he said. Meanwhile again, in Hyrule Field, night had fallen. Lank was standing at the boundary separating Ordon Village from Hyrule Field. "Wow! I can see Hyrule Castle in the distance...it's so big!" he exclaimed, staring at the castle silhouette in wide-eyed wonder. "I just have to get inside there and rescue Link! But..." The youngster looked around warily. He knew only too well that monsters like Deku-Babas, Bokoblins and Stalhounds roamed the fields, especially at nighttime. The worst of these villains in Hyrule Field were known as The Plunderers, a gang of Moblins and Bokoblins that liked nothing better than to attack, rob and even kidnap unsuspecting travelers. Lank would be fair game for the vicious creatures, for they particularly enjoyed preying upon children (which is why none of them living at Ordon Village were allowed to go out into Hyrule Field alone). Apparently, Link was the only person that The Plunderers were somewhat afraid of (they referred to him as "the skinny swordsman"), but Lank, who was close to the spitting image of his older brother (giving him the nickname "Mini-Me"), was not sure how The Plunderers would react if they realized who he was related to. "Well, then I'll just have to hope that I don't run into The Plunderers," said Lank to himself, and he began his trek through Hyrule Field. Part 2 Meanwhile, in a small, secluded area of the castle grounds, a figure dressed in a brown, hooded cloak was sitting down next to a tree. It held out the back of it's hand; a symbol, represented by three small triangles forming a larger one, glowed on the back of it. It was the Mark of the Triforce. "It's been glowing for a while now," the figure, revealed to be a female, said to herself. "But...why?" Suddenly, the girl heard voices. She immediately recognized them as Zenai and his men, and she stood up. "I can hear Zenai coming...I'd better leave," she said, and she did leave. Lank had planned on traveling in a straight line to Hyrule Castle, and even though it wouldn't take as long, there was a lot of open ground if he chose this route. If he were spotted by monsters (or worse, The Plunderers), he would have very few places to hide. It would be safer (but slower) to travel from hiding-spot to hiding-spot, keeping an eye out for monsters. Lank wasn't sure what to do, but standing around was making him an easy target. He would have to get going soon. "If I run, I may be able to make it," he said to himself. "Well, here goes nothing...!" Steeling himself, Lank darted off towards the nearest tree. Looking around to make sure he was alone, he ran for the next tree. He continued this pattern until he successfully came to the pathway that led to the next part of Hyrule Field, the part next to the castle. He was panting slightly. "I'm almost there!" he said. Suddenly the young Ordonian heard the sound of a twig snapping underfoot. He froze in place like a rabbit, hardly breathing, listening hard. Then he heard whispered voices. "Hoggart, ya idjit! He's on to us now!" "Sorry, Boss. Do I go grab 'im?" "No, yew just stand there and pick yer snout. Of course you go grab 'im!" "Okay, boss!" Lank turned around to see a fat Moblin, dressed in a vest, boots, pants and ascot, charging at him. He screamed and ran the other way. "Hey, git back here!" yelled the fat Moblin. He was not as fast as Lank, but he had an advantage. Lank was already rather exhausted from his earlier trip. Eventually, the Moblin caught up with Lank and managed to snatch the back of his tunic. "I got 'im, Boss, I got 'im!" he yelled triumphantly. Afterword What will happen to Link and Lank? Who's the girl at the pond? And who's that black-cloaked thing that was spying on Zenai and Link? Find out in the next chapter (maybe)! Category: Comedy Category: RatedPG13 Category: Adventure Category:Purple Paw Studios Category:Fanfic Chapter